


Guy Like That

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he got a chance like this with a guy like that every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Sterek Coffeeshop AU"

“What can I get you?” Stiles asked in his most obnoxiously bored voice, tracing random shapes on the counter and not even bothering to look up at whoever had walked up.

“Grande coffee, black.”

The deep, almost growling voice that answered startled Stiles so badly that he almost fell over. He caught himself on the edge of the counter, only to almost fall again when he saw the person the voice belonged to. The guy standing at the counter was hot, smoking, delicious, scrumptious, orgasmic... and a lot of other adjectives Stiles didn't have the brain power to think of at the moment.

“Uh... y-yeah,” he says, hoping his mouth would stop talking after that. Unfortunately it didn't, which was a common problem with him. “Totally, dude, you look like a black coffee kind of guy with your face and eyebrows and shoulders and muscles and...”

He trailed off at the raised eyebrow his babbling received, and blushed. “Sorry, sorry, I'll stop talking and get that coffee,” he said, and turned his back to make the coffee. It only took a moment and he didn't look up again until the guy has taken his coffee, left his money on the counter, and walked away.

Without peaking at the guy on whom he'd undoubtedly left a terrible impression, Stiles picked the money up. The guy had left a ten, far more than the cost of the coffee, and a piece of paper with a neatly written cell phone number and the name 'Derek.' Stiles looked up as soon he saw it, confused and cautiously optimistic, just as the guy- Derek- turned, gave a wink, and was out the door.

Stiles stared at the closed door as Scott came up behind him, thumping him on the back. “Dude, did he give you his number?” Scott asked, sounding excited. Stiles nodded. “About time! He's been staring at you whenever he gets his coffee for like two weeks.”

“He what? But but he's so...” Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands around as if that would show how utterly out of his league the guy is.

Scott nodded as if that made any sense at all. “I know, dude, so you better not loose this chance,” he said. Stiles agreed. It wasn't like he got a chance like this with a guy like that every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
